


An Unfair Game of Catch

by jhopeinfiresme



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gun Violence, Hero Worship, Other, Pining, Selfishness, bloodhound is trying to be a good person, if you squint?? - Freeform, mirage is just trying to survive, mirage is trailing after them like a liddol puppy, octane wants to wiiin, selflessness, what do I even tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopeinfiresme/pseuds/jhopeinfiresme
Summary: Mirage kinda not really indirectly causes his team to die. Now he's trying to save his own ass and keep his (stolen) legendary items to himself. But one thing leads to another and Bloodhound finds him in a corner, bleeding out, with a golden knockdown shield. Needless to say, his ass is saved.or, every time Bloodhound catches Mirage, Mirage catches feelings.





	An Unfair Game of Catch

**Author's Note:**

> There I was, scrolling the Apex tag on tumblr, when I happened upon a beautiful fic. It resonated with me,,, the power...  
> I wanted to make a rather sfw version but things got a little out of hand and I kinda threw this up. It's infinitely different but I owe it to OP either way.

“Recharging shields,” Mirage whispers to himself. Like it's a secret. Well, it should be. If anyone were to hear him he'd end up in a position no better than his teammates’.

On cue, a rather passive aggressive ping sounds from in his earpiece. A little green light jumps up on his map to indicate Gibraltar's banner. He barely glances at it. He knows where the man's banner is. He also knows full well what would happen if he peeked through the window in this state.

“Patching up,” he says.

The tiny whir of his last syringe smothers the sound of his teammate's pinging. He can't blame the man, it's the only way Gibraltar can communicate after getting eliminated. Mirage wouldn't normally use the last of his healables to top off like this but he's confident he can down the enemy squad and take their supplies alone.

It's only once he's fully taken care of his wounds that Mirage moves outside. He creeps down the stairs then around the door to spot Wraith digging through Gibraltar's death box. She's distracted. Looking around quickly, it seems no one else is around.

Mirage smirks, this might be easier than he thought.

Quietly, he perches himself on top of a crate, knowing through experience that it can take his weight soundlessly. It's the closest thing to high ground he can get. Despite this being one on one, Mirage still has to be careful; he knows Wraith will run around like a roach under light if she's caught vulnerable. It's easier to follow her blue tail from above.

Just in case, Mirage sends off a Decoy. He watches himself trot carelessly through the sand toward the nearest Respawn Beacon as if he'd actually gotten his squad's banner. Satisfied, he aims down his Wingman's sights, trying to quickly aim for a headshot before Wraith finishes looting. He has a Skull Piercer. If he can land just one before-

Wraith's eyes meet his, white staring suddenly so deeply into his soul like some insane asylum patient. Mirage acts fast but not accurate enough, more than surprised she didn't even notice the Decoy. He rounds off a few shots and just hopes for the best. None of them are headshots unfortunately, but he sees the blue shine of her body armor crack pleasantly, indicating solid hits.

She doesn't go into Phase like Mirage expects after catching her completely and utterly off guard; instead, she bolts to the back of the building without a fight. Confused and cautious, Mirage goes to follow her. The turn Wraith made was been quick and no doubt just a way of escape. There's no rushing of footsteps from behind or on the side to let him know she's repositioning. He can't even see a blue tail of light anywhere.

Deciding there's no immediate threat, Mirage switches focus back to his teammate. He snatches up the banner and takes a moment to look for the second nearest Respawn Beacon instead. The closet Beacon is just within view near the Marketplace. Only seconds would be needed to get there, and only seconds for Wraith to come back with her full squad when seeing the Respawn Ship.

He groans, tapping his foot impatiently. The second closest beacon is right next to Skull Town, a hot spot. Quickly, Mirage pings the location because it's the safest bet and he needs to get moving. He does not want to be here when Wraith's team shows up.

It's before he actually heads for the dirt covered skeleton that Mirage notices Gibraltar's death box is shining a subtle yellow.

He stops. That could be important. They most likely won't be coming back for Gibraltar's supplies but whatever that is could be useful. If Gibraltar doesn't want it when he comes back, Mirage would be glad to equip any legendary item for the remainder of the Game.

Unable to stop himself, he dives for the man's box, desperately searching for anything glimmering gold, even if it's just a Turbocharger. Another ping sounds off and a light pulses green on his map. But he wants gold.

Mirage finds it quickly, a brilliant golden knockdown shield. Briefly, he wonders how the hell Gibraltar got eliminated if he was carrying one of these. Either way, Mirage shoves it in his now blue backpack and makes for the skeleton once again.

He sends a Decoy at his feet to stand over his teammate's box as he holsters his weapon for a little speed. Gibraltar's taken to pinging the beacon more insistently, which, Mirage can understand. He kind of fucked around for the majority of the first round and it may or may not have been the cause of his teammate's downing. Who really knows? Mirage definitely wasn't there to see it.

Mirage doesn't get very far before a cloud of yellow explodes in his path, the gas quickly blocking the route to Skull Town and creeping up his legs. He can already feel the gas getting into his lungs, stinging his throat. It has him coughing and choking in seconds. That damn mad scientist.

Caustic's abilities don't do very well in open areas like this, but throwing that canister forces Mirage to give up his high ground and slide down back to where he started to avoid injury. It looks like Wraith came back with her squad if the flashes of blue and glimpses of bullets flying past are of any indication.

“Gettin’ shot at,” he grumbles, smirk falling off his face as he fumbles for his Wingman. The battle that ensues is not ideal. Caustic traps himself in the same building he hid in minutes before, taking shots through the window anywhere he spots Mirage running around. Luckily, Mirage was able to get a few good hits in as the big man was going for the door.

It's Wraith that really keeps him on his toes. Her small form dashing in and out if view so quickly, he has to switch to his R-301 to keep up. Mirage sends off a few Decoys running for cover this way as he runs that way, gets shot at more than he would like, but eventually breaks Wraith shield.

Mirage has resorted to circling underneath the second floor Caustic is in for cover. He curses when he notices his shield may as well be white instead of purple. He barely finishes reloading when Lifeline pops out, shotgunning through what's left of his shield. It shatters rather sadly and leaves Mirage angry and desperate to get out. His Ultimate is nowhere near ready so he takes advantage of the medic's pause to cock her gun to headshot her with his Wingman and run.

Fortunately, Mirage finds Wraith in a corner healing up and wastes no time downing her. One down two to go. It crosses his mind for a second to eliminate her entirely and take her armor and healables but a shot from Caustic above has Mirage running away _again_. Lifeline blocks him off, immediately hitting him with the Peacekeeper. His health is dangerously low. It takes all his strength to not show it and push through, barely scraping at Lifeline's full shield.

He jumps around a bit, tries to confuse her with Decoys, and weaken her shield from the side. It barely prolongs his death. She misses each shot now but the shotgun spray is enough to leave him limping. He can't get away fast enough before a stream of bullets find him from above. He forgot about Caustic, and it downs him.

For a moment, Mirage just sits there, fully expecting to have been eliminated on the spot. Gibraltar's not only his only teammate, but he also disconnected entirely. He doesn't blame the man, Mirage kind of left him to die at the hands of a stupidly small and insane woman he occasionally calls “sis.”

When he doesn't go a little numb and begin transitioning out of the Game, but instead sees Lifeline running after him at full speed, Mirage's jerk reaction is to close his eyes and activate his shield. It's a miracle, really, that he gets it up in time. The brilliant gold shimmers and blocks the punch Lifeline throws.

It stuns her a bit, confusion painting her face before it turns to caution. She glances around on high alert, probably thinking Mirage has a hidden teammate around if he's still in the Games. She reloads her Peacekeeper and rounds off at the shield unforgivingly. Each shot only has the gold rippling beautifully, keeping Mirage safe behind it. Thank goodness he stayed behind, he thinks.

It's clear the frustration is getting to her, but Mirage watches as Caustic finally comes down from the building and pulls her away.

“Leave him,” he growls, pushing the woman back to where she came running from. “Revive Wraith.”

“He's still alive,” Lifeline argues. “We can't risk it.”

Caustic advances threateningly but Lifeline keeps her eyes on Mirage's kneeling form. “Listen! No one is coming for him.” Lifeline pauses, no doubt noticing the silence of Mirage's nonexistent squad. Hesitantly, she holsters her gun. He repeats, “Revive Wraith.”

When Lifeline does run back to help her teammate, Mirage doesn't let down his shield. Caustic turns toward him, watching him silently. If Mirage didn't know any better, he'd say Caustic is taking pity on him. Unfortunately, that's not the kind of man Alexander Nox is.

Caustic holsters his own weapon and crouches in front of him. Mirage is thankful the gold from his shield is opaque enough he can't see the man's face clearly. “You will die here,” he says. “Not by my hand, but by nature's. I will take joy in watching you bleed out.”

Mirage's only response is heavy breathing, too weak to do much else. It isn't until the scientist walks away to his team that Mirage takes down his shield. He kneels there, trying to catch his breath and think of a plan.

He would have gotten away if he noticed his Ultimate was ready. If he didn't hesitate to eliminate Wraith behind that building. If he didn't stay so long to take his teammate's gold items. If he didn't leave him in the first place. When he thinks about it, begrudgingly, that Hop-Up might not have been really worth it.

Mirage watches the enemy squad siffle through Gibraltar's death box quietly. Lifeline's drone hums beside Wraith, healing her steadily like they have all the time in the world. _They_ may have that, but Mirage certainly doesn't. He glances around, looking for a safe place to crawl to and revive himself before running the hell away.

He plans on getting out of this dumb little area first. If he can just get around the wall, he would have enough cover to heal and stand without being seen, especially if he uses his Decoy Escape. Mirage deactivates his shield for some speed, crawling over to the edge of the bordering wall as fast as he can drag himself.

A shot, swift and deliberate, flies beside his head and buries itself in the wall inches away. He shields himself quickly, Heaving from the whiplash. Caustic is putting a hand on Wraith's shoulder, probably the only thing keeping her from killing him instantly. None of them move for a while. The four stare at each other silently as Mirage gets closer and closer to death. He keeps his shield up however, to keep his pride.

Then, the unmistakable bang of a Longbow sounding off. Everything next happens so quickly Mirage isn't sure if he's hallucinating because of the loss of blood or not. That happens sometimes if he's being honest. Before the echoes of the Longbow fade and the bullet's initial position can be found, Caustic is already trying to pick himself up from the ground while Wraith Void Jumps and Lifeline goes for cover.

Mirage can't really keep up with what else happens. He mostly just hears a hell of a lot of gunfire and footsteps. Longbow continues to round off steadily, each one followed by the shattering of armor. Footsteps seem to come from everywhere yet their source is nowhere to be seen. Once grenades start blowing up and he hears a young man's battle cry, Mirage decides it would be best to crawl away now.

His initial escape route is blocked by gas traps, so Mirage drags himself to a dark corner underneath a building. For once in his life, Mirage makes a conscious decision not to show off his golden items. He takes this leap in character development in an effort to remain hidden among the chaos.

At some point, everything starts to go into slow motion. It's kind of funny, he thinks, to watch Lifeline try to shotgun down a man on drugs while being stalked by a hunter right on her tail. He watches the Legends run around like confused little roaches for what seems like hours. It's been a long time since Mirage was left to bleed out like this. His mouth usually has people itching to Finish him on the spot.

Either way, Mirage's vision is going black. Little dots creep in from the side and he'd really rather get eliminated from the games with a humiliating Finisher than a bleed out alone. In the corner of his eye, he notices Caustic getting pummeled in the face by a mechanical leg and he can't help but giggle a little. The man definitely deserves it.

Octane doesn't seem to notice Mirage's presence at all and runs a lap immediately after the Finish. The kid lets out a little victory shout and Mirage laughs again, now probably delusional. The only thing able to snap him back to reality is the steady approach of a silent shadow. Mirage looks up only to come face to face with a hunter and their Prowler. He barely manages to pull up his shield but it doesn't seem to matter. All at once, Bloodhound's head cocks to the side and they straighten out of their tracking position.

“The complete squad is defeated,” they announce rather loudly. They holster their weapon and turn around. “You go ahead. I will keep watch.”

Octane says something in response but something tells Mirage Bloodhound wasn't just talking to him. Maybe it's the way they haven't moved to actually patrol the area. Maybe it's the way Bloodhound didn't fucking kill him. Whatever it is, Mirage immediately goes for the syringe in his knockdown shield, desperate to get some relief. He wastes no time stabbing it in his chest while trying not to make much noise to alert Octane.

The process seems to take forever, but when he's done, Mirage feels better than ever. Blood is rushing through his body, making him tingle with energy. Maybe this is what the young man feels each time he Stims. He should ask Octane if he could try it sometime. Such a near death experience is exhilarating; Mirage almost never gets to revive himself and it feels like he's got adrenaline for ages.

His heart is beating rapidly and he's probably most definitely got a dumb grin on his face when Bloodhound turns back around. They glance to the side a moment before digging through their backpack. Mirage isn't paying attention, really. He just leans up against the wall with a casual smirk and says whatever comes out.

“Guess I owe you dinner now, huh?”

If Bloodhound hears him, they don't show it. It stings just a little bit but Mirage's attention is quickly drawn to the massive Phoenix Kit they drop at his feet. It clunks to the ground, shimmering purple, standing almost half as tall as himself. Mirage's eyes widen and his jaw drops, certainly not expecting that. A Phoenix Kit? In _this_ part of King's Canyon? Bloodhound and Octane must've dropped hot or killed a squad who did to get that and be okay with giving it away.

He continues to gape as the hunter moves closer. Bloodhound brings a hand up to their mask where Mirage knows they keep their microphone and says, quietly, “Redeem yourself.”

Mirage can barely make out the words through his heart beating so fast and the earpiece he keeps for his squad, but he understands nonetheless. He's being given another chance. Bloodhound pulls back with a slight lift of their chin before leaving.

Once again, Mirage snatches up the chance to heal like his life depends on it. Of course, he feels like he could run a marathon but that's unfortunately all he could do. He can run around and shoot a few things just before a simple punch downs him for good. So Mirage is very much grateful for the Kit and patiently waits for it to charge up his health and shields as the other squad loots behind him.

“Don't worry, compadre, I left you some loot. I know how much you need Heavy.” Octane says.

“Thank you,” Bloodhound replies. Mirage scoffs to himself. He probably should've said that.

“So did you see anyone out there?”

“No.”

“Did you see _me!?_ ”

“Of course, Octavio. You fought well. You should be proud. It was a beautiful battle.”

“Hell yeah it was! Two against three! We strategized the fuck out of them!”

Mirage sits there in his corner, smiling as the two recount the battle. Briefly, he wonders if Bloodhound is smiling too. The hunter can be odd and unpredictable at times. Especially this time. Part of him thinks Bloodhound saved him because of some religious thing. Maybe it's not honorable to take someone else's kill. Maybe they wanted a fair fight with him. Or maybe they've played the Apex Games enough times with Mirage to know that when he gets downed and left like that, it's usually because he did something selfish. In that case, Bloodhound's spot on. 

He doesn't really know what just happened or what he should do now that he's healthy, but he does know that the team of two's voices are getting farther away. A panic comes over Mirage as he realizes his savior is leaving him. He peeks around the corner to the squad moving toward the caves. If he follows them now, they'd definitely spot him, so Mirage busies himself with the three new death boxes that litter the area.

As expected, nearly all the Heavy rounds are gone. He knows just by ear that Bloodhound used a Longbow to start the battle, then he saw them with a Prowler pointed to his skull. With two Heavy weapons, Bloodhound would need all the ammo they can get. Yet somehow, Mirage spots a package of 80 Heavy rounds on the ground. Giddy, he takes them along with the slim pickings from the death boxes.

Mirage follows after the squad rather unabashedly. He really tries to keep quiet and stay at a constant distance but the two are unpredictable alone and even worse together. It's a little hard to know when they're going to stop or go when Octane decides to Stim up at every odd moment or when Bloodhound wants to touch the ground they've walked on for a _hundred_ Games.

It's fucking exhausting having to hesitate every five seconds to make sure he isn't found and Mirage almost leaves to wait out the match alone. But he stays because he finds he really enjoys catching snippets of interactions the two have. Octane loves to hype up anything and anyone and Bloodhound usually just supports it. In a cabin near the river, Mirage overhears Octane literally beg Bloodhound to pick up an R-99 before he does because their skin is “a billion times sicker than mine!” Mirage can hear the thump of Octane's mechanical legs as he no doubt goes on his knees to beg. It's embarrassing and Mirage wants to see it. Bloodhound must cave because Octane does a little squeal of excitement soon after.

Their dynamic is surprisingly effective. Though Octane usually Stims to get farther faster, he always comes back to throw down a jump pad or report back for Bloodhound. Following like this reminds Mirage of the Games he played with Bloodhound and Octane as a full squad. The two definitely didn't talk this much and Mirage starts to think it's because he talks _so_ much. He knows if he thought a little more about his teammates, they might have this kind of connection too. Instead, Mirage was selfish and indirectly caused his only teammate's death, then drove him to disconnect.

He tries not to think about that too much as he trails after the squad as quietly as possible. It had been particularly tricky to cross the river behind them. While they splashed on through, Mirage had to wait until they were well up the hill before he could wade through. Still, he gets through after slipping a few times and perches himself uphill near some rocks behind the duo.

As Bloodhound scans the nearest cabin for enemies or traps, Mirage spots movement down below. A squad of three moves downstream for loot. Two in a cabin, one wading the river. He can't see exactly who from this distance but he knows they'll get to Octane and Bloodhound before they notice them. Dumbly, he pings the enemy.

“Got one over there. They look kinda small.”

No one listens, or even sees it for that matter, because he doesn't have a squad anymore. Of course. It takes him a ridiculous amount of time to realize he just spoke to himself. Long enough to see Bloodhound and Octane walk out onto a balcony. They're vulnerable. Mirage isn't dumb enough to send a Decoy down there to make the enemy team and himself known. He's much smarter than that. He thinks quickly and intelligently, chucking a grenade smack between the two squads. The explosion gets everyone's attention.

Mirage crouches behind a rock and aims down his sights at the river. He sees a little scuffling in a cabin but no immediate threat. When he looks back at the duo he was following, he sees Octane on top the roof, getting a scope of the scene from high ground. Bloodhound, however, is turned directly toward where the grenade had come from, Mirage's hiding spot of an inconspicuous cluster of boulders. He freezes. He's totally busted. They must have known Mirage was nearby.

Bloodhound doesn't bother to crouch like they often do when sniping. They just stand still like a weird statue with their Longbow pressed firmly against their shoulder. They don't shoot, rush, or go for cover; just stare down their sights directly at Mirage. It's especially unsettling when Mirage knows how fucking heavy that Longbow is and they aren't swaying an inch. Again, it takes him a long long moment to realize this is supposed to unsettling. It's a threat. Or is it just a simple warning? To stay hidden and stay out their way.

Rolling his eyes at the display of power - at the threat of death - Mirage turns to the river again. He makes a very exaggerated pointing motion down there in an attempt to convey danger. Whether it's the flailing of Mirage's arms or a comment by Octane, Bloodhound glances downhill just before settling themself on the roof beside their teammate.

Mirage wonders if they're planning their move. He wonders if they're arguing over the best form of approach or if they should get involved at all. He wonders if maybe they're just sitting in knowing silence, fully aware they can play the Game together seamlessly. Something twists inside Mirage unpleasantly. Before he can figure out what it is or what the two are doing, they're already _doing_.

Octane has already thrown down his jump pad and is currently projectile launching himself ontop the cabin the enemy squad hides in. Mirage's jaw drops. He watches the daredevil plunge a few grenades down through the roof planks, then jump inside _himself_. The man has no self-preservation instincts, Mirage thinks, and it's going to get him killed.

A battle ensues, obviously. The grenades go off, shaking the the cabin; frantic gunfire begins, no doubt bringing poor Octane near death. Even _more_ grenades blow up in there, and Mirage is really thinking someone should step in. Probably not himself, but someone. Like his actual squadmate.

Two of the enemy squad rush out of the cabin, rightfully desperate to get their bearings. As one reaches first for their shield battery, they're hit instantly with a shot from above. Bloodhound. Mirage almost forgot about them. Almost. They haven't moved an inch from where the two were sitting. They sit up on the roof, picking off at the enemy team scrambling for cover after Octane scared them out of their hidey hole.

It's amazing, really, to see the teamwork. But for once in his life, Mirage feels a little useless. The strategy is great as an ambush but it's still three against two and Bloodhound can't get down there in time if Octane needs help. So Mirage decides to do what he does best. Sneak around the back for the classic flank.

He knows he can't send out a Decoy because if someone spots it, they'll find out it's a mirage, then try to _find_ Mirage. But he does know he can't just cross the river while everyone's running around. He thinks fast, _smarter_ this time, and activates his Decoy Escape. There's a flash of white light Mirage hopes no one sees before he tries to shove all his Decoys in a corner he _really_ hopes no one sees. Then he uses the speed boost and invisibility to book it downhill into the fight.

Mirage ends up on the edges of the chaos underneath a cabin. He can see everyone's legs from a good distance back and if he moves out a bit, he can definitely get a clear shot of an enemy. So he does. Mirage shoots everyone that runs past the little cabin and then some. He feels like he's helping, in a small small way since he can't afford to become noticed. Admittedly, he does track down Bangalore when she runs off just to make sure she goes down and no one tries to revive her. Her smoke thankfully covers the whole ordeal and Mirage uses it to his advantage. He may or may not use a Finisher to eliminate her so he won't steal the kill. No one knows. Even _he_ can barely see.

Once he's sure she can't be revived, Mirage, unable to help himself, immediately goes for her death box. It's a bad, selfish habit, he _knows_ , but he really needs it. Bloodhound and Octane took all the last squad's loot and Mirage just wasted a crapton shooting through Bangalore's purple shield. He only takes a handful of ammunition so it won't look too suspicious. Then all of her medical supplies. Because the only reason he's still standing is because of Bloodhound's Phoenix Kit.

He only takes a couple seconds looting. There's still enough smoke for him to run back out for cover provided no one's taken his hiding spot. There's only one way to find out. But when Mirage turns around, he's frighteningly aware that someone's spotted him. Two very red, very _scary_ eyes are _running_ toward him _through the smoke_. It takes every cell in Mirage's body not to scream and run. He does the opposite really, he gapes like fucking fish and stands like a deer in headlights.

Bloodhound's Ultimate is terrifying and Mirage has told them countless times. They always just laugh a little and tilt their head without really saying back, which is even more unsettling. When Bloodhound rushes up to him in half a second, heavy breathing and all, they stop for just a moment to take in the scene. Mirage stands rather dumbly next to a motionless Bangalore. It's pretty clear what happened. Bloodhound glances back through the thinning smoke, then promptly hits Mirage over the head with the butt of their gun.

The melee has Mirage rolling over and into his cover, where he _was already going_ , before the smoke clears. Bloodhound empties three bursts of their Prowler in the dirt beside Bangalore, their chest heaving as they stand over her body. Mirage watches from the ground, transfixed by the hunter's breath slowly evening out as they continue to stand statue still. They stare at the body. Probably. Mirage can't see their eyes through their mask. But he's gotten good at knowing Bloodhound's focus of vision through the tilt of their head.

Bloodhound says something then, something he can't hear. He doesn't know if they say it toward Octane or themself but Mirage notices the shift in their stance and the sway of their head they do to express more than words. He can't understand either language and finds himself wondering why he's always been content just listening to Bloodhound speak and not watching before they do.

Eventually, Bloodhound opens the death box and siffles through everything Mirage had left. He takes this time to pull himself together, rubbing his head from the force of Bloodhound's hit. Mirage's head throbs and he really wishes he didn't have just a basic helmet. Even blue would not only match his body amor, but protect him a lot better from headshots like those.

When Mirage looks up from recharging his shields, he finds Bloodhound crouched beneath the cabin too. They watch him carefully, one hand steady on the ground as the other goes up to their mouthpiece. Mirage doesn't know what to do other than give a dashing smile. He helped and he's proud, even if Bloodhound caught him. Again. They're the only one who could have.

“You're an idiot,” Bloodhound says.

Mirage smirks, rolling his eyes. It's not often they insult someone so plainly, but it seems Mirage brings it out of them a little too easily. “Yeah,” he says quietly. “And you're my savior.”

If Bloodhound hears him, they still don't show it, because they lower their voice and add, “An honorable idiot.”

Mirage just smiles. It probably grows wider now that Bloodhound's called him honorable. It really hits hard and warms his body, travelling right to his heart. He just got spared by the hunter for another time, was insulted, then complimented. Admittedly, everyone calls him an idiot, but Bloodhound called him an _honorable_ one. That's definitely going in his list of things to brag about.

“Thanks for not shooting me,” Mirage offers. He scratches his neck. “All those times…”

Bloodhound nods, swift yet gentle. “Thank you for not shooting us,” they respond. “I was aware you had been following and I appreciate you not trying to ambush us.” Mirage feels a little tingly at being caught. Is this embarrassment? Shyness? Whatever it is grows when realizing they had known all along and still put themself in vulnerable situations. 

“Thank you for helping us win this battle,” they continue, shuffling a bit closer. “For throwing that grenade. However foolish it was.”

Mirage must be really fucking flustered or something because he can feel his cheeks heat up in a way that doesn't usually happen when someone strokes his ego so much. Is he blushing? He can barely hear Bloodhound over the blood in his ears. He's long taken out his earpiece but the hunter surely still has theirs in. They probably can't hear much themself behind the mask as well. They're probably watching his mouth to lip read. Mirage is definitely blushing. Knowing that Bloodhound is probably watching him so closely just to understand anything he says.

If Mirage is being honest, he's probably got some type of hero's crush happening right now. He's not lying. Seriously. He never lies. Actually, that's a lie. He lies ninety percent of the time. But this isn't a lie. Really. Is he still blushing? Did he say anything stupid in return yet? Are they still staring at each other in silence? Yes, no, yes.

Mirage clears his throat. God, he loves being praised. Bloodhound is likely waiting for a response, patiently watching him with a hand still on their microphone to reply. Mirage was probably freaking out for four seconds that only _felt_ like four minutes.

He fumbles to take his Wingman out of his holster instead of answering. He can see Bloodhound's head cock to the side like a curious puppy, the charms on their helmet swaying silently. Mirage coughs pointlessly as he rips out a bright purple Hop-Up from the gun. It shines when he tosses it to Bloodhound, who catches it effortlessly.

“Have it,” he says quietly. “For your Longbow.” Bloodhound twists it in the light, mesmerized. “I took it and it cost me my squad. Don't really want it anymore, ya’know? It'll… go to better use with you.”

Mirage almost started rambling, like he does best. But he kinda just wants to buy time before going into fight or flight mode the rest of the Game. Bloodhound doesn't seem to mind. They nod slowly, and whisper, “Skull Piercer… Thank you.”

It was surprising when Mirage first heard Bloodhound speak so quietly. Their voice gets impossibly soft, a stark difference from the rough accent that comes out so easily when they yell. The accent is still there, but it's hidden behind hushed, breathy whispers. Mirage could definitely listen to it all day. So just to be annoying, he leans in with a smirk, “What was that?”

They take the bait. Like always. Snapping their head up attentively, they say, “Thank you.”

Mirage's smirk grows even more, something bubbling inside him again. He leans in a little closer with a hand coming up to his ear for good measure. “Sorry, could you repeat that?”

Bloodhound finally understands and definitely scoffs. Their head sways in a way one would if they were rolling their eyes. Mirage finds it absolutely endearing. He's totally got a hero's crush. Bloodhound saved him _at least_ twenty times this Game and still hasn't killed him for being an idiot. How can he not?

The hunter turns back to leave now, bringing out their Longbow to place the Hop-Up in. Mirage almost wants to ask if he can follow more closely, but he knows it probably would sit well with their squadmate. The daredevil of a man had been running around looting as the two were talking and would probably kill Mirage on the spot. Mirage would have to stay behind or just part from them entirely to stay alive. He really doesn't want to leave though.

“Blooodhou _unnd_!” Octane whines from somewhere above. His mechanical legs can be seen jumping down from the cabin and beside them. Mirage's heart stops. Bloodhound freezes as well. “Aburrii _idooooo!_ ”

Octane slides under the cabin without warning. He knows exactly where his teammate is but he also quickly spots Mirage off to the side and, as expected, shoots first. “Oh shit!”

“Ow! Fuck!” Mirage yells, curling up in the corner and flailing his arms as if that would ward away the bullets.

It seems to work. Or maybe he stopped shooting because Bloodhound pushed down Octane's gun. They do so with just a simple word, “Don't.”

“Why not?” Octane argues immediately. “He's alone.”

“Yes.”

“So we kill him. It's fun. That's how the Games work, si? Sí. Move.”

Mirage scrambles around under the cabin to get away. He's currently using a shield cell and the closest cover is Bloodhound so he shamelessly crawls behind them. Octane fires but each bullet hits his teammate instead and the rules of the Game leave them unscathed.

Octane groans, impatient and annoyed. “ _Bloodhound!_ I want to _win!_ "

“As do I,” they respond, a hand is carefully brought up to calm him down. “But Mirage is the one who threw the grenade. He also finished off the squad.”

“And? He third-partied. No offense, Mirage, but that grenade aim was terrible. I'm killing you.”

“Octane, _don't,_ ” Bloodhound stresses. Their voice gets lower, more threatening. If Mirage wasn't hiding behind them, he would be hiding from them. “He was only following. He had every opportunity to kill us but he did not. I trust him. Here, he can give you something.”

“What?” Mirage yelps. He did not agree to give his little supplies to someone who would rather shove a grenade in his face.

“Your shield, Mirage,” Bloodhound says, but they don't take their eyes off their teammate. “Give it to him.”

Octane scoffs and reloads his R-99. The chain and dog tags attached glisten in the sun. Intricate golden lines across the body shine at each twist. It's Bloodhound's legendary skin, The Alchemist. “I don't want his broken armor. I want Champion. Move.”

“The _knockdown_ shield, Elliot. _Now._ ”

The glare from Bloodhound, the panic in their voice, and the threat of Octane getting his way has Mirage fumbling for his backpack. He grabs the knockdown shield and throws it on the grass before them, hoping it will be some type of peace offering.

It effectively shuts Octane up. He wastes absolutely no time to snatch it up with a little shout. “Oh, baby! A golden shield! Qué bello!”

Mirage really should have remembered the man can be bribed with pretty looking material like legendary skins and shields. He lets out a heavy sigh of relief when Octane's gun is holstered in favor of admiring the shining shield. Bloodhound also visibly relaxes at the retreat, their arm that had been out protecting Mirage falls down slowly.

“Alright, compadre. I'll let you live,” Octane says. He puts the shield safe inside his backpack happily. “If they trust you, I trust you. And I really just wanted another kill!” He laughs but Mirage shudders. “Just don't expect me to slow down for you, ‘kay?”

“Okay.” Mirage agrees easily.

The three move as a full squad now. Mirage wants to be reminded of the times they've actually teamed up and won together, but something's different. He knows either of them could turn on him at any moment, and part of him wants to believe it's mutual. Bloodhound spared him. As far as he knows, they've never actually spared an enemy before. They often admit to having honorable and worthy components but they've never really hesitated to shoot more than once. Mirage doesn't think he can bring himself to turn on them just to win.

Octane has made it clear he wants to win. If it comes down to it, Mirage is sure he'll down Mirage no matter what Bloodhound says. That's understandable. They're not on the same team. Mirage knows Octane would always risk his life for his actual squad. There's an invisible line drawn between him and the duo, it's clear as day Mirage won't be surviving this match, but Mirage doesn't find himself afraid. If anything, he's more carefree knowing he won't survive.

He does his best to make the rest of his time in the Game enjoyable for himself and the the other squad. He makes a few jokes to lighten the mood but doesn't try to make any decisions on where to go. They all get quieter on the way closer to the ring but Mirage finds he really doesn't mind. He kinda just likes being with them. Likes Octane's jokes about killing him. Loves Bloodhound's glances back to see if he's still alive.

Eventually, they make it past Cascades and on their way to Slum Lakes. By then, the tracker on their equipment tells them there are four squads left and unknown number of Legends alive. They all know one squad is Mirage, which leaves two possibly full squads running around ready to shoot and kill.

They make it to Slum Lakes as the ring closes behind them. Even over the waterfall an eerie silence can be heard among the shops. They all move a little faster, knowing it's best to stake claim on the final battle area and get to know it before anyone tries to kill them. It only takes a moment for them to get high ground on the tallest shop.

Bloodhound crouches low and looks down their Longbow's sights over the area. Mirage and Octane crouch beside them. On the other side of the Lakes, a squad can be seen zigzagging around between the shops. Another is climbing down from Runoff, running as if they're chasing after the other.

“Looks like full squads,” Mirage points out. “I'd say it's a pretty fair fight.”

Octane practically hangs over the edge of the roof as he says, “I don't know, amigo. We always get seperated down there. Or clustered up like a herd of goats.”

“This is true,” Bloodhound says. “It may be difficult to revive you if you get downed in such a congested area.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I won't be downed. I'll be dead,” Mirage says. Octane snorts at the comment. Bloodhound slowly pulls away from the sights to look up at him. Something so judgemental radiates through the action Mirage feels offended before they even speak.

“I was talking to Octane.” There it is. “I am fully aware you will not be surviving, Mirage.”

“Um, ouch?” Bloodhound just hurt him _again_. And didn't even hesitate to do it this time.

Octane laughs out loud now. The other two squad have begun battling. They run in and out of the shops to heal or fight. Soon, grenades are being thrown around. Octane tinkers with something on his leg before leaping up and pointing toward the battle excitedly. “Let's third-party!”

Mirage rolls his eyes but stands up too. “ _Fourth_ -party,” he corrects. “But you don't have to worry about me until there are two squads left. I can win this thing with one eye closed. Or both eyes closed. Hell, I don't even have to show up.”

Octane giggles, “I'm counting on it.” Then he throws down a jump pad and bounds off to a roof much closer to the battle, letting out an excited war cry in the air. It's a miracle he doesn't get shot upon landing.

It's then that Bloodhound stands up. They watch Mirage for a moment before putting a hand up to their mouthpiece, something they haven't done since just the two of them were underneath the cabin back at the river.

“You're afraid,” they say softly. Ah, there's that quiet voice so unlike the rough Bloodhound Mirage knows. There's also a tilt to their head that tells Mirage they're watching him as intently as possible. He really tries not to meet the stare, afraid of whatever emotion he'll project onto those inanimate eyes.

Instead, he looks out over the battle and scoffs. “Me? Scared? That's pre- propos- predos- pristerous--”

“Predictable.”

“That's the one.” Mirage smirks and nods to himself. Then freezes. “Wait. No. I mean pris- prepos- didn't - ah, dumb. I mean dumb.”

It takes a long moment before he realizes Bloodhound has their head bent low and their shoulders are shaking. Mirage actually does a double-take because he's probably never seen that before. Their head falls back and if Mirage didn't know any better he would think they're _laughing._ Their shoulders continue to shake and a hand stays on their mic when little sounds of, yep, laughter come out.

Bloodhound laughs rather clearly. It's unlike the full shout Octane had done moments before or the giddy shrieks Lifeline is known for. Bloodhound laughs from their chest, their accent almost nonexistent. They savor their own joke for just as long as it warrants in a sort of satisfied way as if it's the funniest thing they've heard all day. This isn't to say _Elliot_ has never seen Bloodhound laugh. After the Games when a handful of the Legends are at the closest bar, Elliot would occasionally see Bloodhound laughing from across the counter. They're usually talking with a friend from back home or someone _other_ than Elliot. Because he's never really heard that laugh up close and Bloodhound in the Apex Games definitely does not laugh.

Before he knows it, Bloodhound is looking back at him silently in a distinctly relaxed position, and Mirage is definitely staring back in awe and maybe a little adoration. They have their weight on one leg, leaning a little toward Mirage. One hand has their Longbow resting steadily in the air while the other is on their hip. Mirage is one hundred percent sure they're smirking underneath that mask and Mirage would give the world to see it. He imagines the smirk with their eyes lazily gazing at him.

He can feel his cheeks doing that heat thing again and he doesn't know if he can blame it on the hero's crush this time. This is far beyond Mirage's control. He can completely feel himself becoming _enamored_ with the person in from of him.

“Uh,” Mirage starts rather intelligently. “Hound, I -- can I call you Hound?”

Bloodhound does a nonchalant shrug that's somehow expressed through their whole body, then takes a step closer to show they're listening. Their hemlet's charms sway in the full sunlight and Mirage tries not to get distracted. He shuffles his feet, scratching the back his neck when he speaks.

“Thanks. uh. Hound, I don't know if you heard it back then because of your earpiece or whatever but when you let me res, I --”

“I heard it,” they say, with a little nod.

Mirage hesitates. He kind of wishes Bloodhound would say something more than just stand there and look pretty. But it turns out they're really pretty. “If you forgot then, uh, I said --”

“I remember.”

Mirage scoffs and puts his hands on his hips, “Are you going to let me finish? Or would you rather me shut up? Whatever you want, really, I can shut up.”

They're silent a beat. Then, quietly, “Continue.” Something in the tilt in their voice now tells Mirage they're smiling.

He tries to compose himself _again_. He says, “Thank you.” Bloodhound nods gently, all soft and innocent like they haven't saved Mirage's ass a billion times this past Game. All of sudden he's flustered again. “I said - I said I owe you dinner, Bloodhound, you terrifying angel from the gods or whatever you call it. So when are you free?”

Bloodhound takes their time to answer. Their chin moves up as if they were regarding Mirage more seriously but he likes to imagine a smile as it happens. “Tonight,” they say. They take a step back to very obviously look Mirage up and down, powerful and in control all over again. Something about being looked at so plainly has Mirage feel all tingly. “And I'm a hunter,” they add through a clear smirk.

Octane yells from across the sewage pipes, “You're _useless!_ ”

Mirage ignores the man and gives his best, most charming grin to Bloodhound. _Hell yeah_ , he thinks, right before he gets shot in the chest. The force of the bullet knocks him off the roof without warning. He's winded and aware his shield is completely destroyed, but he can't seem to really care.

Octane runs up in two seconds look down at him. “You good?”

“Yea-p,” Mirage wheezes. He tries to send a Decoy off somewhere to buy time but it only stands beside Octane doing a little happy dance. He's fucking projecting at the worst time. “Just got Krabered in the chest.”

“Sick! Now get up before Bloodhound tries to get in a sniping match with it.” There's a deafening shot, like that of a lightning strike echoing between the mountains. “Too late! Let's go!”

It takes Octane not so secretly placing a jump pad beneath Bloodhound's feet to reposition them. Mirage and Octane follow right after, running beside the hunter who's finally taken out their Prowler instead.

“You better win this Game,” Mirage tells Bloodhound as the three are quickly healing up in a puddle of garbage-sludge. “Or else you're paying for dinner.”

“That is not how you owing me works, Mirage,” they argue breathlessly.

Octane groans and puts himself in the line of fire. “I get it, you're in love. Now, a little help here?!”

Bloodhound activates their Ultimate and positively growls. Mirage is pretty sure five ravens screech in the distance but all he hear is Bloodhound yell, “I will win this fight. I am _Bloth Hundr!_ ”

In the following minutes Mirage may or may not have died purely because he was distracted watching Bloodhound and Octane rapidly reposition and flank the last squad effortlessly. They were a flurry of red and green and Mirage was rightfully mesmerized. He did, however, put up a fight to save his dignity. And as promised, Bloodhound wins the Championship with Octane bouncing off the walls beside them.

After the Games, Octavio tells them he'll be heading to their usual bar to “tell everyone everything.” He runs off before either of them can reply. Elliot does take Bloodhound to a restaurant. It's nothing fancy considering they just got out the Apex Games. Because Bloodhound doesn't eat in “this outfit,” they say, Elliot buys them half the menu to go and walks them home instead, ignoring all comments about eating himself. Elliot really wishes they could've done something more inclusive for Bloodhound but he doesn't regret what came out his dumb mouth at all. Looks like he'll just have to ask them out again. And again. And again.

**Author's Note:**

> uwu, my babies, all grown up, having crushes and such. I hope you enjoyed my throw up oneshot!!
> 
> I used the Comic Sans trick on this one but with Permanent Marker instead bc I think comic sans is ugly... 10/10 would do again!


End file.
